


In the Dark

by fen_harels_wife



Series: The Birth of a Warlord [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fen_harels_wife/pseuds/fen_harels_wife
Summary: The clones are tools, their only purpose to serve their Emperor, Horde Prime.  Prime's top general knows only too well how Prime likes to entertain himself...A darker take on why Horde Prime exiled Hordak.  Pre Series
Relationships: Hordak/Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Series: The Birth of a Warlord [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566184
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Fate of a Warlord universe.

He's bleeding from the scratches inflicted on him, from Prime eagerly tearing his uniform off, yelping when he's hurled onto the bed.

He hates this. Brother stopped being gentle several months ago, it always hurt now. He knows it's useless to fight, but still, he rolls himself off the bed, getting out of the way before Brother pounces on the bed.

Four acid green eyes glare at him, even as Brother adopts an expression of amusement. "Come back here, Little Brother~"

He backs away, shaking his head. Once, he would have been addressed by his role, or his serial number. Now it was only Little Brother, and he'd learned to hate it. Learned to fear it.

Had learned to avoid the Brother as much as he could. 

This time, he'd been caught before he could slip away at the end of battle report, and dragged to Brother's room.

"Come here, and lay down so I can fuck you."

He backed away further, feeling the wall against his bare back and rear, stomach cramping in sick fear. "No."

Quick as a whip, Prime lashed out, claws scoring the clone's arm and he seized his wrist, yanking the clone to him. "The more you fight, the more I enjoy this. Go ahead Little Brother, have your tantrum."

He screamed, writhed in Prime's grip, and choked on a sob as he was fondled, Brother's claws pricking sensitive skin. He hated this. Hated his Brother.

The grip on his wrist slackens, and he twists to face Prime, lashing out with his own claws at Brother's eyes. A shout of pain, and the grip on his wrist tightens, and he feels it when his wrist cracks. He's thrown to the floor, stunned by the force of impact.

A moment later, Prime is on top of him, snarling in fury, yanking his head up, forcing him to look up. One of Brother's eyes is damaged, blood leaking from the implanted body part. It's the fury in Prime's other three eyes that tells him just how screwed he is now.

He doesn't get much time to think it over, as Prime slams his head against the floor. "How dare you ruin my eye!" Another skull rattling slam. "You worthless, rebellious clone!" A third slam leaves him dazed, the room swaying around him.

Prime pants above him, slowly calming. And then he lifts him, snatches something from the bed, and throws him down again. A pillow under his hips, Prime stroking his hips and exposed rear. The room blurs, tears filling as a finger is shoved into him. No lube, no stretching, and it burns like hell.

A second finger. It feels like sitting on a burning pole, and he tries to crawl away. Prime's talons dig into exposed skin, near his limp phallus. "No! Please!" All he gets is Brother's dark chuckling as those fingers begin rubbing inside, curling and stretching. 

Muscles begin to relax minutely as a little lube is added, and that spot inside him is stroked. He shudders involuntarily, limp anatomy beginning to harden. "Beg me, Little Brother, and you get to enjoy this too."

Shutting his mouth, the clone shakes his head, refusing to beg.

"That's not how this game works, Little Brother." The tone is threatening, the sudden prick of talons inside him promising awful injury…

"Pl...please, Brother." He whimpers when the fingers are withdrawn, shuddering as the familiar weight and heat of his Brother's much larger phallus prods at him. It pushes into him, feeling impossibly wide as usual.

Prime groaned above the clone, reveling in the heat and tightness. Perfect. "Keep talking, dear Little Brother."

"Please...faster. Harder." He can't even make an attempt to sound like he's enjoying it, it hurts far too much, and his head throbs.

Prime's thrusting now, a hard pace that makes him grunt with each deep thrust. There's absolutely no pleasure in it, and the hopes of this being over quickly die when Prime's knot begins expanding. It hurts. 

Bruised hips, cracked wrist, the myriad of bleeding scratches, the pain in his rear… He cries, tears streaming down his cheeks, and moans in protest when Brother finishes inside him, knot inflating further, tying them together.

Prime's hips pressed against his, he whines as he's ground against, involuntarily shuddering as his own phallus twitches, until Prime takes a hold of him, tugging and squeezing, until he too finishes, his engorged flesh softening already.

He couldn't do this again. The very idea sent chills through him. He'd sooner die than endure this mistreatment.

He'd...

He'd kill Brother before submitting again.

And at that moment, Horde Prime roared in fury, yanking himself free, eliciting a shriek of pain from the clone, blood welling up from where he'd torn tender flesh.

He's seized by the neck, lifted effortlessly into the air to meet three eyes blazing in mad fury. "You dare to think about killing your Emperor?! You will die on the front lines tonight! Worthless, willful trash!"


End file.
